Hello, Kitty
by colorless ideas
Summary: His eyes are on her hips, “Hello, kitty.” - J/B fluff. T to be safe.


_This is the result of a very long and boring class. It's random and it's adorable and I thought I'd share. Be nice and review even if it's to aw. Cause you know you will, it's J/B being cutesy together. -wink-_

_As always, I sadly don't own anything or anyone. I wish, though._

* * *

"Bella, stand still! I can't believe you drank this much."

Jacob tows Bella by the waist as he swings the door of his bedroom open with his free hand. Expectedly, she's tripping all over her own two feet and this time it's not entirely due her lack of physical stability. Bella Swan's drunk. And hasn't stop giggling ever since they left the party at Sam's house.

"You left!" she accuses through a fit of slurred giggles as he ungraciously drops her flat on his bed. Her body bounces up and down, making her mind swirl.

"Rachel sprained her ankle, I was helping her" he cracks one window open for the cool air to help sober her up.

Bella's head lolls on the mattress. Bad idea, "She has Paul…" she winces at the dizziness.

Jacob shrugs, "I'm still her brother" and climbs next to her on the bed, taking both of her hands so she won't hit herself on the face while wiggling them around.

"Rachel has Paul and you have _me_" she narrows her eyes at him, pointedly.

His eyebrows twitch up on an apologetically expression before he realizes what he's saying, "I was gone for half an hour!"

She looks up to the ceiling, tossing on the bed, "You left me with Embry…"

Jacob winces at that though and clenches his teeth, "Yes. He'll get his butt-kick later" he cannot believe he trusted his friend with the most important person in his life and stupid ass-face Embry got her drunk.

He still has both of her arms securely locked on his hands and now he throws one of his legs over hers so she can stop tossing around. She starts to squirm on the bed, making faces. He glances down as she gives small kicks in the air.

"What are you doing?" he asks somehow amused. He's never seen her quite like this.

She pouts; "These jeans are too tight, I can't move" she keeps on kicking her feet without even realizing her arms and legs are tied as she doesn't try to set them loose.

Jacob snorts loudly, "You can't move 'cause I'm holding you down" but she doesn't stop squirming and he finally cracks a laugh, "Would you stop!"

"No!" she whines and pulls just one of her hands back. He looses the one hand suddenly interested on what she's planning to do.

Bella's tongue darts out of her mouth as she tries to undo her jeans with just one wiggly fingered hand. Fails, "I'm gonna take it off" she announces it as if by doing so, she'll gain new power over the fly and it will magically be open despite her unsuccessfully drunken attempts.

When she admits to herself that she won't be able to do that, she whines in a baby voice and pouts for dramatic effect, "Jake…"

Her big brown eyes are staring deeply into his coal black ones and for a moment all he wants to do is kiss her pouty lips. Her eyebrows shoot up higher and she moans. He rolls his eyes with a sigh, "Alright… hold on."

The top drawer of the dresser is always for underwear. Jacob snatches a pair of boxers and plops back on the bed. He tosses the boxer just above her head and she tries to follow the piece of clothing with her eyes, arching her neck to roll her head back. Then, snaps back down on the mattress with another fit of giggle. Jacob shakes his head.

She's too distracted playing with the locks of her own hair and scrutinizing the cracks of the ceiling of Jacob's bedroom to feel when the silver button of her jeans is popped open and the zipper is slowly dragged down. The sides of her hips feel warmer than the rest of her body and then the side of her thighs and then her knees, as he slides the jeans off her.

Jacob snickers.

"What?" her attention finally snaps to the boy crawled over her.

His eyes are on her hips, "Hello, kitty."

She looks down at her own panties to find the most embarrassing piece of underwear she owns; the Hello Kitty panties. It's hot-pink with baby-pink and has a small delicate lace right on top. And oh yeah, a pink kitty drew and smacked right in the middle of it. She's glad she's not on her back. It has the back of the kitty. With a puffy roundy tail. Mentally, she softly curses her mother for presenting her with it last Christmas.

"Ugh, don't laugh" she slaps him on the head but he only notices his hair flying to his face one second too late, "It's laundry day" she reasons.

He notices her blush. Only Bella could manage to be self-conscious while that drunk. He secretly wishes she'll never stop, "I think it's cute" he winks at her, "Gives 'em character."

Her eyes are back on the ceiling. Softly, he places a kiss just above the waistband. Her stomach flinches and he smirks to himself. He places another kiss on top of the tiny lace on the waistband and Bella's stomach flip flops anticipating the next one – but it never comes. Instead, he traces the kitty's outlines with the tip of his finger. She can faintly feel the light brush of his finger against her, but she definitely feels it.

"I like it" Jacob states still concentrated on the kitty's outlines.

"You're molesting me" Bella raises one eyebrow still not making eye contact.

He mirrors her expression, "You're my girlfriend."

"I'm semi-conscious" she throws back.

With his hands place on each side of her hips, Jacob pushes himself up to hover over Bella. As her sight of the ceiling is blocked by Jacob's face, she inhaled on a sharp breath and waits as her body melts at their first contact. His lips find hers and on a quick part of lips he slips his tongue inside her mouth and she throw her arms around his neck to pull him closer and kiss him back. Jacob's body crashes with hers and he feels her wrapping one of her legs around his waist and pulling him down to press against her. His hand finds her knee and keeps her leg there. Moving his lips to her jaw and then her neck, till her collarbone, he grazes her thigh up to her waist where he pinches her hipbone, and then traces her bottom lip with his wet hot tongue, making her squeal between the kiss.

He pulls back with a satisfied smirk, "You're fully conscious."

She giggles again and bucks her hip up against his to make her point, "So are you."

Laughing at himself, he untangles her leg from around him and she grabs his face with both hands for a sloppy kiss. He chuckles involuntarily, "Let's get your boxers on."

"No, it's too hot" she rolls on the bed, away from him.

He notices the puffy roundy tail of the kitty on her butt and chuckles. She swings one hand back to cover her butt and the other one she muffles her never-ending giggles.

"It's just me" he replies disposing the boxer on a corner on the floor and crawling back next to her.

"Cheesy."

He lays down and pulls her – despite her efforts against – and presses her against his chest. She nestles on his arms and stretches herself to bury her face on the crock of his neck, inhaling his woody scent. He turns his face and kisses her forehead, sighing. He takes a mental note to thank Embry later.

* * *


End file.
